Graphical user interface (GUI) based applications for electronic devices, such as mobile applications for mobile devices, are becoming increasingly common. Many GUI applications execute operations based on actions performed on a graphical user interface via a touchscreen, which may ease use of the GUI applications. However, the GUI and touchscreen interface of the GUI applications also provide challenges in assessing the behavior of the GUI applications.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.